The Puppet's Family
by Kikyo Tora
Summary: Fans de la Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza depuis leur plus jeune âge, Nina, Geji, Satsuki,et Vil ont ouvert une nouvelle pizzeria familiale. Mais rien ne va comme ils se l'imaginaient... Notamment pour son gardien de nuit. Pourtant toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvent dans ce drôle de restaurant. Attention! Rating changeant!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Puppet's Family**_

 **Rating : K (pour le moment)**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UR OC**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Correctrice : Taku-chaan**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de FNAF ne m'appartient pas mais Nina et Geji Puppet, Satsuki Shisai, Vil Fox , Hyô White et enfin Angelo Esperenza, viennent de ma propre imagination. Y tenant beaucoup je vous prierais de ne pas me les prendre.**

 **Résumé :** Fans de la Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza depuis leur plus jeune âge, Nina, Geji, Satsuki,et Vil ont ouvert une nouvelle pizzeria familiale. Mais rien ne va comme ils se l'imaginaient... Notamment pour son gardien de nuit. Pourtant toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvent dans ce drôle de restaurant.

 **Note :** J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction il y a longtemps. A l'époque, je regardais tous les soirs des games de Markiplier sur FNAF, que me passait mon Grand frère. Grâce à une amie, j'ai repris ma plume et la trempe dans son encre rougeoyante de l'horreur... En espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, je vous souhaite une... sanglante lecture...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : **_

_**Le crépuscule de la nuit N° 1.**_

 _« Il y a longtemps, on s'est fait une promesse : '' **Un jour on ouvrira une Freddy Fazzbear Pizza, tous nos amis seront là et dans le meilleur des états !** '' Finalement... On l'a tenu cette promesse non ? » _

_De … , le XX/XX/XXXX_

* * *

Il venait d'arriver. Devant lui se dressait un joyeux restaurant familial et musical. Le style du bâtiment lui rappela vaguement d'autres établissements aux robots aussi sanguinaires les uns que les autres qui ont vite fait la une des journaux locaux. L'homme haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre, il était 22h45.

« _Je suis à l'heure, mais le responsable n'est toujours pas là_ , pensa-t-il avant de rentrer dans la pizzeria. »

L'homme fut alors surpris de retrouver son rendez-vous à l'intérieur, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier portait un costume gris pâle, semblant provenir des années 40, où sur le veston figurait un badge d'argent, dont l'inscription devait être le nom de son propriétaire « Angelo Esperanza ». Son vis-à-vis finit par le remarquer et lui demanda d'une voix rassurante, contre disant le sourire triste qu'il avait :

« **Êtes-vous le nouveau gardien, monsieur?** »

~~FIVE NIGTHS AT FREDDY'S~~

Désormais vêtu de son tout nouvel uniforme, le gardien observa une seconde fois sa montre :

« **22h55, plus que cinq minutes avant que le vrai boulot ne commence. J'espère que cet Angelo** **est** **parti du restaurant, comme il me l'avait promis** , se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils »

Un soupir traversa une nouvelle fois la barrière de ses lèvres, avant que les paroles du responsable ne lui reviennent à l'esprit :

« **Ce boulot de gardiennage nocturne n'est pas comme les autres, Monsieur White. On dit qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici. C'est pourquoi les anciens directeurs ont mis plusieurs systèmes de protectio** **n à votre disposition. Vous découvrirez par vous même leur utilité. Je suis tout aussi persuad** **é que notre ancien gardien vous a laissé des notes dans le bureau. Lisez-les, cela vous aidera certainement... Humm... Oh ! Votre travail commencera, tous les soirs, à 23h pétante. Je vous prierais d'être dans votre salle de surveillance à cette heure-là ! Bien. Je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Je vous laisse allez vous changer dans les vestiaires et de prendre place dans votre bureau. Je dois encore faire deux trois petites choses... Sur ce ! Monsieur Hyô White, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit... Et bonne chance...** »

Hyô soupira encore une fois, les paroles de ce drôle d'énergumène ne lui inspiraient, décidément, pas confiance. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table, observant d'un œil curieux les objets déposés et rangés méthodiquement, un masque en forme de Panthère des Neige, stylisé en robot mi-humain mi-animaux, cela lui arracha un sourire , une lampe torche, une sorte de boite à musique électronique reliée à un minuteur, un téléphone rouge, un écran avec une manette amovible dans deux sens uniquement, et une note assez longue. L'agent leva un sourcil interrogatif avant de se saisir du papier et de le lire :

 _ **« Note importante à l'encontre de chaque gardien nocturne de la ''Puppet's Family Pizza''.**_

 _ **Vous trouverez sur votre bureau un kit d'objets qui, nous l'espérons, vous aideront à « passer » la nuit sans encombre.**_

 _ **Kit de survie :**_

 _ **Écran : Outil de surveillance. Pour changer de caméra et ainsi de pièce de l'établissement, abaisser ou lever la manette sur le côté de l'écran. Et pour éclairer votre pièce à l'écran, appuyer sur le bouton sur le côté opposé à celui de la manette.**_

 _ **Masque : Le mettre le plus vite possible, dès qu'Ils seront en face de vous ou proche.**_

 _ **Torche : Outil de défense contre les Renards.**_

 _ **Boite à musique : Elle doit toujours être en marche. La remonter le plus vite possible si elle est trop proche de l'arrêt.**_

 _ **Nous espérons que vous**_

 _ **arriverez à vous en servir,**_

 _ **pour votre survie et sécurité.**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Mlle. Puppet, Mr. Puppet, Mr. Shisai et Mr. Fox,**_

 _ **Les Directeurs de la Puppet's Family. »**_

Le jeune homme se gratta quelques instants la tête, semblant surpris par le mot de ses supérieurs. Des questions fusèrent dans sa tête, en passant de « _Pour un kit de SURVIE dans un simple restaurant ?_ » à « _Qui sont ces « Renards ?_ » et enfin « _Quel danger semble vivre ici la nuit_ _pour tant de préventions, aussi bizarre soient-elles ?_ » Il ne sortit de son questionnement intérieur que par la sonnerie de l'horloge centrale de l'établissement.

« **Bon... La nuit ne f** **ait** **que commencer mon cher Hyô White** , soupira-t-il en allumant son écran.»

~~FIVE NIGTHS AT FREDDY'S~~

* * *

 _ **Note de l'Auteur :**_

Comme certains doivent le savoir certainement, je fais essentiellement dans le yaoi avec comme couple fétiche Sasuke et Naruto. Mais, je ne suis pas que yaoiste dans l'âme. J'ai une deuxième passion, le jeu Five nigths at Freddy's. Et il y a bien longtemps, ce jeu m'a inspiré cette fiction mais face aux examens de fin d'année et par une reprise de l'écrit trop tardive, j'avais fini par la mettre de côté... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi aujourd'hui me demanderiez-vous ? Eh bien suite à une rencontre inattendue avec Nihara j'ai fini par reprendre ma plume d'Horreur à l'encre de sang et larmes, pour vous enfin partager cette histoire...

Pour vous remercier de m'avoir donné l'idée et l'envie de la créer, Vil et Nii-san, et pour m'avoir poussé à reprendre son écrit, Nihara, je vous dédie cette, je l'espère, longue fiction.

Votre Tora, votre Nii-sana et votre Mangle,

Kikyo Tora.

* * *

 _ **Coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**_

 **Tora :** Ouuaaaaah ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de Puppet's Family... J'espère qu'elle plaira à beaucoup... Tu en penses quoi Taku ? ^^

 **Taku :** ça commence très bien j'ai vraiment l'impression de suivre le début du jeux O.O t'es incollable dessus avoue hein :P En tout cas je me demande ce que tu vas faire après huhuhu

 **Tora** : Ahahahaha ! ^w^ On ne peut rien te cacher ! Enfin ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours au tant ma chère Taku !

 **Tora et Taku :** A la prochaine tout le monde !

 **Foxy** ( _Fait son screemer_ ) : DES COOOOOOOOMMM'SSSSSSS !


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Puppet's Family**_

 **Rating : K (pour le moment)**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UR OC**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Correctrice : Takuu-chan**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de FNAF ne m'appartient pas mais Nina et Geji Puppet, Satsuki Shisai, Vil Fox , Hyô White, Angelo Esperenza, et enfin Hime Washi viennent de mon propre imagination. Y tenant beaucoup je vous prierais de ne pas me les prendre.**

 **Résumé :** Fans de la Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza depuis leur plus jeune âge, Nina, Geji, Satsuki,et Vil ont ouvert une nouvelle pizzeria familiale. Mais rien ne va comme ils se l'imaginaient... Notamment pour son gardien de nuit. Pourtant toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvent dans ce drôle de restaurant.

 **Note :** J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction il y a longtemps. A l'époque, je regardais tous les soirs des games de Markiplier sur FNAF, que me passait mon Grand frère. Grâce à une amie, j'ai repris ma plume et la trempe dans son encre rougeoyante de l'horreur... En espérant que vous l'aimerai au tant qu'à moi, je vous souhaite une... sanglante lecture...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2:**_

 _ **L'aurore de la nuit N° 1.**_

 _« Aujourd'hui, on m'a demandé pourquoi j'aime tant ce restaurant à l'histoire sanglante. J'ai alors répondu avec un grand sourire : «_ _ **Nous l'aimons car il nous a offert la joie et le bonheur que nous ne connaissions pas dans nos propres familles. C'est là-bas aussi que ma Famille d'aujourd'hui, s'est rencontrée. »**_ _N'est-ce pas la plus belle des vérités ? Hein ?»_

 _De … , le XX/XX/XXXX_

* * *

Hyô s'étira, il venait de finir sa première nuit. Se levant de son bureau, il fit tomber sa feuille de note de la part de sa direction. White la ramassa, se souvenant de ses interrogations passées, il se fit la remarque mentalement que c'était vraiment bizarre d'avoir autant de « protections » de ce style-ci, alors que la nuit était pourtant si calme !

« **Tiens ! Toi, tu dois être le nouveau gardien de nuit, s'exclama joyeusement une voix dans son dos.** »

Hyô tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille adorable, quand il se retourna. Tout abord surpris, il ne souffla mot, la détaillant rapidement. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, et avait de longs cheveux bleu pâle aux jolies boucles. La jeune arrivante portait un uniforme semblable à celui d'Angelo, mais à sa différence, elle portait une jupe plissée, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, et sa couleur était du même bleu que ses cheveux. Cette dernière le sortit de son observation en riant doucement avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée :

« **La vue te plait ?**

 **\- Hein ?! Mais je... Non... Je...**

 **\- Calme-toi, je te taquine. Je me suis habituée depuis très longtemps à ce qu'on me jauge du regard comme tu viens de le faire.**

 **\- Hum... Excuse-moi quand même, ce n'était pas poli de ma part. Je me présente, Hyô White, et comme tu l'as dit, je suis le nouveau gardien de nuit,** déclara-t-il en tendant sa main vers l'inconnue.

 **\- Moi, c'est Hime Luna, serveuse, costumière et barman du petit restaurant. Mais tout le monde m'appelle « Blue » ou « Eagle »,** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, en lui serrant la main. **Allez, viens, manger avec nous !**

 **\- Nous ?!** »

Hyô n'eut pour réponse qu'un gloussement enfantin de sa nouvelle collègue, puis elle disparut dans le couloir par où elle était arrivée. Le gardien se dépêcha de la suivre et atterrit dans la salle principale. En face de lui, se tenait Angelo, Hime et deux autres personnes. A son arrivée, Hime lui fit un grand sourire et déclara à l'attention des autres :

« **Alors les gens, je vous présente notre nouveau camarade à la Puppet's Family, Hyô White ! Hyô, je te présente pas Angelo, ça a dû être lui que tu as rencontré hier soir, c'est notre mécanicien et notre responsable de personnel. Tout le monde l'appelle Mister Freeze, parce qu'il parle pas beaucoup, hihihihihihi !**

 **\- Bonjour White,** fit se dernier en inclinant de la tête comme salut.

 **\- La grande rousse que tu vois là-bas,** reprit-elle **, qui se fait embêter par la brunette, c'est Célestia Leon. Notre chef cuisinière.**

 **\- Bonjour jeune homme ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! On m'appelle plus souvent « Maman » car apparemment je me soucie de tout le monde comme de mes propres enfants, hahahaha,** répliqua la rouquine dans son uniforme violet.

 **\- Et celle qui l'embête, c'est Arty Vargas. Elle est aussi serveuse comme la plupart d'entre nous, et aussi l'« assistante » de Maman, malgré ses multiples gaffes culinaires. Son surnom est « Petite Sœur » car c'est notre cadette à tous,** finit Hime dans les présentations.

 **\- Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes plus vieux que moi,** bouda la cadette en mettant ses mains dans le tablier blanc de son uniforme bordeaux, faisant ainsi rire tout le monde. »

Au fur et à mesure des discussions et du break-first fait par Célestia, Hyô se sentit bien et intégré dans le groupe de la Puppet's Family. Il finit même par recevoir son propre petit nom affectif de la part de Hime, Célestia et Luciana, qui fut « Lapin Blanc », car il avait souvent tenté de quitter le groupe sous prétexte que son temps de présence était écoulé dans le restaurant.

« **Hum ! Je ne le remarque que maintenant mais... Nina aurait tellement adoré ton prénom,** se fit la brunette, en mangeant un des croissants.

 **\- Tu as raison, Arty... Elle qui aimait les félins,** souffla Célestia en regardant le plafond.

 **\- Les filles,** siffla Angelo en faisant un signe de la tête vers Hime. »

Le silence se fit, alors long et morbide, jusqu'à ce que la petite bleue quitte soudainement la table sans un mot. Voyant que l'ambiance n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant, Hyô hésita un petit moment avant de demander de sa voix grave :

« **Hum... Euh... Qui est cette Nina ?**

 **\- Ah ! C'est vrai... Tu ne l'as pas connu,** fit Arty en se grattant la joue avec un sourire gêné.

 **\- Nina... C'est... La personne qui nous a tous réunis ici et grâce à qui on forme désormais une famille malgré nos différences,** répondit difficilement Célestia, la tête tournée vers le couloir où s'était réfugiée Hime.

 **\- Ah ? Et la rencontrerai-je un jour,** reprit White, curieux.

 **\- Hum ! On aimerait beaucoup mais... Nina nous a quitté il y a bien longtemps,** répondit Angelo avec un sourire désolé et en ébouriffant les cheveux du nouveau. **Je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aurait adoré comme elle nous adorait, nous.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Eh bien,** commença Arty en débarrassant la table.

 **\- Nina était une fille au grand cœur, qui faisait passer les autres avant elle et qui n'avait pour seuls piliers que ses amis, son frère, et ce restaurant qu'elle a construit de ses mains,** répondit la voix chevrotante de Hime, dans son dos. **Mais elle était une lâche ! Elle a préféré disparaître en nous laissant derrière quand cet accident arriva ! Même son frère n'a plus supporté sa disparition et l'a suivie comme un chien la queue entre les pattes !**

 **\- HIME !**

 **\- NON ! JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS CÉLESTIA! NINA ÉTAIT QUELQU'UN QUI SE DISAIT PRÊTE À TOUS POUR CEUX QU'ELLE AIME MAIS VOILÀ QU'ELLE A PREFERE LA FUITE À NOUS AUTRES, QUI SOMMES ENCORE DEBOUTS ! NINA AIMAIT RIRE, DÉconner, cuisiner, chanter, danser, s'amuser... vivre avec nous... Elle... Elle aimait faire vivre ce restaurant et les souvenirs qui l'habitent encore... Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça... Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi, Maman ? On a tant besoin d'elle maintenant...** »

Hyô resta bouche-bée face à la crise et aux confessions restées trop longtemps tues dans le cœur de Luna. Il ne put qu'observer, debout, Arty et Célestia enlacer tendrement Hime dans un cocon d'amour pour la calmer et la consoler. Totalement choqué par la scène devant lui, il sursauta violemment quand Angelo posa, en douceur, sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête de le suivre vers le couloir menant à son bureau de gardien.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir jusqu'au moment où le responsable du personnel ne s'arrête devant des photos, et ne déclare d'une voix calme, en pointant du doigt l'une d'elles :

« **C'est elle, Nina.** »

Hyô s'approcha de la photo indiquée et vit une jolie jeune fille dans les alentours de 20 ans, souriant avec espièglerie à l'appareil photo. Elle avait de jolis cheveux noir corbeau ondulés, des yeux de couleur rubis brillant d'amusement et portait une robe rouge dans le même style qu'Alice dans le film d'animation de Walt Disney, avec un adorable tablier blanc, lui ceinturant la taille. Dans une de ses mains, reposait un cupcake géant au glaçage rouge et à la signature noire notant un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PUPPET'S FAMILY ! ». Juste derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir un homme aux yeux améthyste et Hime, tous deux recouverts de glaçage rouge et noir sur le visage, semblant prêts à se jeter sur la rouge. Tandis que de l'autre côté de la photo on retrouvait un autre garçon du même âge que la ténébreuse riant des deux autres, et serrant un livre à la couverture noire contre son torse.

« **On venait de fêter le premier anniversaire du restaurant. Nina avait tenu à faire elle-même le gâteau. Hime et Geji sont venus à son aide pour faire les glaçages malgré ses exclamations. Ce qui leur a valu la vengeance de Nina, d'où le fait qu'ils en soient recouverts.**

 **\- Oh... Alors, elle était vraiment très aimée cette Nina... Mais le garçon derrière, avec les cheveux roux orangé ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Lui ? C'est Vil, le meilleur ami de Nina,** répondit l'autre, rapidement avec une certaine froideur cachée par un ton blasé. **Tu ne le rencontreras pas non plus, tout comme Satsuki et Geji. Ils nous ont quittés il y a de ça quelques temps...**

 **\- Oh... Je vois... Et pourquoi sont-ils partis si tout allait bien ici, Angelo ?**

 **\- … Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, White. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ta garde de ce soir.** »

Le jeune homme fixa quelques instants son collègue, avant d'hocher la tête et de se diriger vers son bureau afin de récupérer ses affaires.

* * *

 _ **Coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**_

 **Tora :** Il a été plus laborieux mais j'ai enfin réussi à sortir ce chapitre 2 ! Je sais il y a plein de nouveaux personnages mais j'ai trouvé ça original et puis... l'intrigue s'installe doucement... Hein Taku ?

 **Taku :** Ouais on commence à voir des petites zones d'ombre pointer le bout de leur nez :P J'aime !

 **Tora** ( _se frotte les mains avec un sourire de sadique_ ):héhéhéhé ! Tant mieux... Tant mieux !

 **Tora et Taku :** A la prochaine tout le monde !

 **Cupcake** ( _sautille partout_ ) : Des com's ! Des com's ! Des com's ! Des com's ! Des com's !


End file.
